You're my hyung, right ?
by bubbletea88
Summary: KaiSoo Shipper merapat! WARNING! NC-21, baca sendiri kalau penasaran *ditabok* :D


You're my Hyung, aren't you ?

Author : bubbletea88

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Warning; Typo(s), There's adult scenes in this fict, are you sure to read this fict ? NC-21 #maybe,

PAIRING : Udah jelas KaiSoo *teriak pake toa*

Oh ya, maaf kalo telat update huhu T-T banyak tugas ._."

.

Let's Begin the Story

.

.

**-Flashback-**

"Ya! Jongin, jangan berlari terlalu kencang, Kyungsoo jadi tidak bisa mengejarmu" pekik Kyungsoo sambil berlari kencang mencoba mendahului Jongin. Tapi mustahil, Kyungsoo yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari Jongin itu bertubuh mungil, ia bahkan lebih pendek dari Jongin.

"Kyungie, kemarilah, ada seekor kupu-kupu di tangan Jongie" teriak Jongin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Mata Kyungsoo hanya melebar saat mendengar 'ada kupu-kupu di tangan Jongie'. Jelas anak berbadan mungil ini segera berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Wah, neomu yeppeo—" kata Kyungsoo saat melihat kupu-kupu bercorak putih, merah jambu juga merah itu dari dekat. Jongin hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat dekat dari wajahnya.

CHU— "Aniya, Kyungsoo-hyung ku lebih manis daripada kupu-kupu ini!" pekiknya senang sambil melepas kupu-kupu tersebut" Jongin mencium pipi chubby Kyungsoo kilat. Sementara Jongin tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo hanya melongo, semburat merahpun timbul di pipi chubby nya itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika suatu hari kita berpisah ?" Jongin duduk di bangku taman diikuti hyung kesayangannya.

"Mwo ? Tidak akan, jika terpisahpun, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi—" jawab Kyungsoo santai. "Jongie tak usah khawatir arra ?" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Eum— gomawo hyung"

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

"Eomma aku berangkat!" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Ia kuliah di sebuah universitas yang cukup ternama di Korea. Ia menyambar selembar roti dan meminum susunya beberapa teguk saja.

Hari ini ia ada tes, dan pagi ini ia terlambat bangun karena mengerjakan tugasnya semalam. Aa! Jeongmal, Kyungsoo berlari menyusuri tiap jalan kota Seoul. Saat ia menyebrang, tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap. Mungkin lebih muda darinya, atau bahkan seumuran.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda yang di tabraknya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun saat melihat pemuda yang di tabraknya mengenakan seragam universitas yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Kurasa kita satu sekolah, ya kan ?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk seragamnya. Kyungsoo masih mengamati pemuda berkulit tan ini, seperti ia merasa pernah kenal dengannya... tapi— ia harus segera ke sekolah jika tidak ingin terlambat!

"Ah, Mian— aku harus lebih dulu ke universitas, sebentar lagi pembelajaran akan di mulai, cepatlah oke ? Annyeong!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Kyungsoo berlari kencang kali ini.

"Kau tidak berubah, hyung— sama sekali tidak"

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

"Ya, Baekkie— kau itu, lihat tuh Chanyeolmu yang semakin tinggi setiap harinya—" balas Kyungsoo saat istirahat berlangsung. Ia sedikit terlambat sebenarnya saat masuk ruang tesnya tadi. Tapi, dewi fortuna memang sedang berada di pihaknya.

Ia diperbolehkan masuk dan mengerjakan soal tesnya. Meskipun keringat merembes ke seragam putihnya, juga menetes dari dagunya, ia tetap konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tes dihadapannya itu.

"Mwoya?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan sandwich di hadapannya. Sementara, Chanyeol –yang notabene adalah namjachingu Baekhyun- selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Chagiya, kau itu belepotan sekali makannya"

CHU— sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bibir yang tadinya belepotan mayones, sekarang bersih karena lumatan kecil yang di berikan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di sini!" pekik Suho yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa vanilla frape nya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Bahkan telinganyapun ikut memerah.

Oh ya, mereka semua seangkatan, Kyungsoo, Suho dan Baekhyun sekelas. Sementara Chanyeol terpisah di kelas lain. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap saja mengumbar kemesraan di setiap ada kesempatan #NaughtyYeol ^-^)a

-You're my hyung, aren't you ?-

Jo-songsaenim hari ini memberi kabar bahwa akan ada anak baru di kelas Chanyeol. Entahlah, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan pemuda berkulit lebih gelap dari orang Korea kebanyakan yang sedang mengintrodusikan dirinya di depan kelas.

Beruntung, Pemuda bernama Kai itu duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sebagai awal pertemanan. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah, Chanyeol sudah bercerita ke seluruh temannya, baik itu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kris –seniornya- dan lainnya.

Tapi, Pemuda bernama asli Kim Jongin itu hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Suho saat waktu kuliah telah selesai. Tanpa sadar, ia menggertakkan giginya.

Aniya, namanya sekarang adalah Im Jongin #ngarang abis- mianhae O.o— ia mendapat marga 'Im' karena sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu ibunya bercerai dengan appa kandung Jongin, dan menikah kembali dengan pengusaha bermarga 'Im'

Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak mengakui marga 'Im'nya. Ia masih mengintrodusikan dirinya dengan seorang Kim Jongin, bukan Im Jongin. Pemuda yang setiap harinya selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo itu biasanya tersenyum hangat saat tak sengaja pandangan mereka betemu.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sekarang tersenyum hangat padanya. "Hey, tumben sekali kau sendirian— mana namjachingumu ?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Mwo ? Namjachingu ? Aku belum memiliki namjachingu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan wajah 'O.O' nya. Ingin rasanya Kai mencubit pipi yang pernah ia cium.

"Lalu siapa pemuda yang biasanya setiap pulang kuliah selalu bersama denganmu ?" tanya Kai sambil meneguk air putih yang ia bawa. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "Suho, dia Kim Joon Myeon, teman sekelasku, bukan namjachinguku" kata Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan lengan Kai.

"Hyung," Panggil Kai tiba-tiba, CHU— Kyungsoo yang menoleh seketika di buat terkejut saat heart-shaped lips nya di cium oleh Kai. Matanya sontak melebar. Beruntung saat itu lapangan sangat sepi. Jadi kecil kemungkinan ada siswa yang tahu soal ini.

"Ka-Kai,"

"Aniya, hyung— kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin— laki-laki kecil yang dulu pernah mencium pipi chubbymu" kata Kai sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam.

"Jongin ? Jinjja ?"

"Hyung, You're my hyung, right ?"

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

"Mwo ? Jadi Kai itu—?" kata Baekhyun sambil melongo. "Astaga! Bahkan ia sudah menciummu ?" Baekhyun kembali mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ne, geundae— pantas aku pernah melihatnya !" kata Kyungsoo antusias.

Kedua pemuda itu sedang mengobrol di rumah Kyungsoo. "Ehm— tapi, kurasa ia suka padamu—" kata Baekhyun. "Belakangan ini, Kai bahkan mengikutimu saat pulang sekolah, entah kau sadar atau tidak—"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengarnya. "Jinjja ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya! Itu juga jatahku, jangan kau habiskan!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil menarik sepiring roti yang tadinya penuh sekarang sudah hampir bersih dimakan Baekhyun.

"Ku adukan Chanyeol kalau makanmu banyak!" ancam Kyungsoo.

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari rambut basahnya ke bahu tegapnya. Jongin, menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk perlahan. Handuk putih lainnya melilit di pingganngya. Abs yang berbentuk terlihat sangat pas di tubuh berwarna tannya.

Jongin tersenyum sejenak saat ia membuka lemari bajunya dan melihat ada baju Kyungsoo kecil dengan bercak darah di atasnya. Baju dengan bekas darah Jongin saat kecil.

Jongin dulu bertengkar demi Kyungsoo, yang ia anggap hyungnya sendiri. Ah— bahkan pelipis juga sudut bibirnya tergores dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah saat itu.

Kyungsoo kecil hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan mengangat ujung kakinya. Dan hasilnya, bercak darah Jongin masih menempel walaupun sudah di cuci berulang kali.

"Aigoo, kecil sekali tubuhmu, hyung ?" tanya Jongin saat melihat baju berwarna putih dan biru itu. Jongin terkekeh lalu melipat kembali baju itu, ia mengambil sepasang baju dan memakainya.

"Ah— semakin memikirkan tubuhmu, rasanya 'adikku' akan bangun lagi, hyung" kata Jongin saat memakai celananya.

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

"Pagi hyung!" kata Jongin yang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo pagi itu. Kyungsoo yang tadinya berjalan dengan Baekhyun langsung di tinggal pergi oleh Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeolnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu terlalu canggung bertemu apalagi bertatap wajah dengan Jongin yang menciumnya terang-terangan kemarin. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyung, kau mengabaikanku ?"

Entah setan (?) dari mana yang hinggap di tubuh Jongin ia menyeringai melihat tubuh mungil yang semakin menjauh itu.

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

Sore itu terdengar alunan musik di ruang seni. Kyungsoo yang heran, hanya melangkah mendekat ke ruang musik tersebut. "Ya, bukankah sudah terla— Jongin ?"

"Hai Hyung" katanya sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan gitarnya. Ruang seni dengan panggung yang cukup besar itu sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Sini" Jongin menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Aigoo Hyung, lihatlah— pipimu ini" Jongin mencubit pipi tembem yang memerah itu. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. "Oiya hyung, kau ingat ini ?"

Jongin menyerahkan sebuah baju putih biru itu. Kyungsoo menoleh, ia menatap Jongin dan baju itu bergantian.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin lekat. "Aigoo, bahkan bekasnya masih tertinggal di wajah i—" Kyungsoo berhenti mengamati wajah Jongin saat tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya yang menangkup pipi Jongin.

"Mian hyung"

"untuk ap— Hmph!" pekik Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terbungkam. Berhati-hatilah, Soo— kau mungkin tidak akan pulang dengan langkah normal.

-You're my Hyung, aren't you ?-

"Ahh— Jonghhh," desah Kyungsoo. Belum ada 30 menit, desahan demi desahan sudah terdengar di ruang seni itu. Seragam keduanya sudah terlepas. Kyungsoo mendesah keras saat Jongin menghisap kuat lehernya. "Janghh— jangan leher jonghh—"

Jongin turun dan melihat kedua tonjolan pink kecoklatan itu. "AHH! Jonghh— andwaehh—" racau Kyungsoo saat merasakan lidah Jongin mengitari nipplenya. Tangan nakal Jongin tak berhenti di situ. Jongin menggoda tonjolan di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo. "Hyaahh— andwaeh Jongiee— Ohh!"

Jongin semakin gencar mengurut penis yang ukurannya tidak sebesar miliknya itu. "Ahh— Hyung, apa ini little Soo ?" goda Jongin. "Bagaimana jika ia kukulum ?" Jongin mulai mengocok penis yang bahkan belum keluar dari celana Kyungsoo.

"Bukahh Jonghh— jebalhh" racau Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kesakitan, Jongin tau itu. Penisnya terkurung dalam keadaan tegang. Sempit tentusaja. Dengan sekali tarikan, Jongin berhasil melepaskan celana Kyungsoo.

Penis mungil Kyungsoo langsung menyembul seakan menantang Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha menutupinya dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Jangan kautatap begitu!"

"Hyung, ini indah—" kata Jongin sambil melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat penis mungil itu, juga hole Kyungsoo yang berkedut. Ahh— penis Jongin juga mulai menegang rupanya.

Jongin mulai mengurut penis kecil di depannya, temponya pelan membuat Kyungsoo tidak sabaran. "Jongh! Fasterhh— pleasehhh" racau Kyungsoo. "Masukkan Jonginhh" Jongin menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo, ia mengulum penis kecil itu.

Astaga, Jongin bahkan merasakan penis kecil itu berkedut di mulutnya. "Jonghh— aku ingin cummhh" pekik Kyungsoo. "Ahhhh—" desah Kyungsoo sambil terengah-engah. Ia menutup matanya. Mulutnya juga terbuka.

"Hyung, lihat— penisku bahkan sudah menegang sempurna mendengar desahanmu, melihat penis mungilmu, juga holemu yang berkedut!" pekik Jongin. Jongin menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis mungil Kyungsoo, membuat penis mungil Kyungsoo kembali menegang.

"Astaga! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh ?!" pekik Chanyeol yang melongo saat masuk ke ruang seni. Ia kembali ke kampus saat menyadari gitarnya di pinjam oleh Jongin. "Kalian itu, yang benar saja— Baekhyun sudah pulang sekarang, dan penisku bahkan menegang karna kalian! Aish!"

FIN

Yay! It's my second NC fict, It's a long fict right ?

Aku gatau ini NC-21 APA BUKAAN -_-

Yang jelas, ff ini sebagai tanda minta maaf aku karena telat update yah!

Reviews ya! Kritik dan saran kalian berguna lho!

Thanks To : reiasia95, jonginindo, & ia yang sudah reviews di ffku yang sbelumnya yah!

Gamsa! ^^ *big bow* Salam kenal juga!


End file.
